dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRD:Third Eye
'Third Eyes: '''These objects appear as small crystals, always with at least one wide, flat facet, and contain a variety of powers. When the owner uses the proper command thought, the crystal adheres to the center of his forehead (the same command thought causes the ''third eye ''to disengage). Only one ''third eye ''can be worn at a time. A ''third eye ''is treated as eyewear or goggles for the purpose of determining which items can be worn on the body. ''Aware: ''This kind of ''third eye ''continually grants the wearer a +10 competence bonus on Spot checks. Moderate clairsentience; ML 7th; Craft Universal Item, creator must have 10 ranks in Spot; Price 10,000 gp. ''Conceal: ''While worn, a ''third eye conceal ''protects the wearer from view by all devices, powers, and spells that detect, influence, or read emotions or thoughts. This power protects against all mind-affecting powers and effects as well as information-gathering by clairsentience powers or effects (except for ''metafaculty); this item affects the wearer as if he enjoyed the benefit of the psionic mind blank ''power. Strong telepathy; ML 15th; Craft Universal Item, ''psionic mind blank; ''Price 120,000 gp. ''Concentrate: ''This kind of ''third eye ''continually grants the wearer a +10 competence bonus on Concentration checks. Moderate telepathy; ML 7th; Craft Universal Item, creator must have 10 ranks in Concentration; Price 10,000 gp. ''Dominate: ''The wearer of a ''third eye dominate ''can attempt to dominate a subject as with the power ''psionic dominate, ''augmented to target any creature type it can affect, once per day (save DC 18). Strong telepathy; ML 15th; Craft Universal Item, ''psionic dominate; ''Price 120,000 gp. ''Expose: ''The wearer of this kind of ''third eye ''always knows when someone lies directly to him. Strong telepathy; ML 15th; Craft Universal Item, ''bend reality; ''Price 112,000 gp. ''Gather: ''This kind of ''third eye ''continually grants the wearer a +10 competence bonus on Gather Information checks. Moderate clairsentience; ML 7th; Craft Universal Item, creator must have 10 ranks in Gather Information; Price 10,000 gp. ''Penetrate: ''While worn, a ''third eye penetrate ''grants the wearer a +2 bonus on manifester level checks to overcome a creature’s power resistance. Strong clairsentience; ML 15th; Craft Universal Item, ''bend reality; ''Price 8,000 gp. ''Powerthieve: ''While worn, a ''third eye powerthieve ''allows the wearer to borrow one power from a psionic target within 40 feet once per day. If the target fails a DC 16 Will save, it instantly loses one power of the wearer’s choice, and the wearer instantly gains temporary knowledge of this power. The wearer can manifest the borrowed power normally if she has sufficient power points to pay for its cost. The wearer retains knowledge of the power for up to 70 minutes, at which time she loses knowledge of the power and the former owner regains it, regardless of the distance between them. If the former owner is dead, the wearer still loses the borrowed power. Moderate telepathy; ML 7th; Craft Universal Item, ''thieving mindlink; ''Price 10,080 gp. ''Repudiate: ''While worn, this powerful item allows the wearer to manifest ''dispel psionics ''once per day with a +20 modifier on the dispel check (the wearer uses the +20 modifier in place of his manifester level). Strong psychokinesis; ML 20th; Craft Universal Item, ''dispel psionics; ''Price 43,200 gp. ''Sense: The wearer of this kind of ''third eye ''can manifest ''clairvoyant sense ''at will. Faint clairsentience; ML 3rd; Craft Universal Item, ''clairvoyant sense; ''Price 24,000 gp. ''View: ''The wearer of this kind of ''third eye ''can spin a quasireal version of himself and send it over virtually any distance or into other planes of existence, as if manifesting the ''remote viewing ''power, once per day. Moderate clairsentience; ML 7th; Craft Universal Item, ''remote viewing; ''Price 10,180 gp.